


长日尽处

by enotS



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru





	长日尽处

长日尽处

“怎么偏偏在这么热的天气里停电啊。”森内贵宽抱怨着坐起身，嫌弃着掀起山下亨强迫他穿上的T恤把肚皮暴露在空气中，摸过充电的风扇对着胸膛一顿猛吹，边吹边抬高声音对着门口喊。  
“toru——你还没好吗？”

“来了，着什么急。”山下亨端着两杯汽水进屋，看到不好好穿衣服的森内贵宽皱起眉。“把衣服穿好，有这么热吗？”

森内贵宽撇撇嘴把没电的风扇扔开，松手任衣服自己落下蹭过去等着山下亨投喂。冰块撞在玻璃杯壁上发出清脆响声，森内贵宽心下一动抬脚踩向山下亨腿间，稍稍用力明目张胆滑动几下。“喂，toru桑，喂我喝。”感到脚下的东西逐渐变硬，森内满意收回腿盘好做乖巧状，仰头眨眨眼等着汽水到自己嘴里。

“手都不肯伸一下？马上太阳下去就不会这么热了。”山下亨放下汽水把窗帘拉开条缝，淡橘色的光线顺着缝隙挤进来正好落在森内贵宽脸上，他低声骂了句闭眼顺势躺倒在床上装死。

“不行啦toru快来给我续命——”

山下亨无奈看了眼躺着装死的爱人，端起杯子喝了口跪在床边吻上一张一合不肯休息的唇瓣，缓缓将冰凉的饮料渡到对方口中。森内贵宽是个闲不住的性子，被满足了就得寸进尺，抓住山下亨刚握过杯子还冰凉的手往自己额头放，完了还舒服地哼哼几声，刚被弄硬的下体来不及冷静又被撩拨的更加精神。

“故意的？”好不容易把汽水喂完按着人亲个够本，山下亨微微撑起身看着下面双眼湿润的爱人，毫不意外对方点了点头。森内贵宽毫无悔改之心，勾着山下亨的脖子逼迫他低头，伸出舌尖像猫儿一样舔掉对方嘴上留着的丝丝甜意，开口声音像是被汽水浸得透了，在黄昏中被酿出清甜气息。

“不够，还要。”

森内贵宽又开始了。

当山下亨意识到这件事时，他已经和爱人滚在一起了。森内贵宽松松垮垮的裤子已经挂在脚踝，而他的手正握着对方挺立起来的性器上下撸动。森内贵宽好像很不满意慢下来的动作，伸腿踢掉裤子盘上他的腰，小幅度磨蹭着催促他继续。  
像只猫儿一样。

山下亨这么想着，松开手勾住森内贵宽的T恤下摆，在小猫还没来得及抱怨时吻住他，放缓动作像对待珍宝那样把衣服推上去。森内贵宽好像不太适应这种温柔，略显粗糙的衣料擦过被情欲唤醒的皮肤和乳尖带来的轻微快感让他扭动着身体躲避，却因为贪恋着这份珍视没有真正逃开。

衣服堆在胸口没了下一步动作，森内贵宽睁眼看向山下亨，看着汗水顺着对方脸颊滴在自己胸口性感得一塌糊涂吞吞口水。猫儿探出舌尖索吻被对方躲开，爱人因为欲望愈加低沉的声音在耳边响起暂时平息了被拒绝的愤怒，也不管对方说了什么胡乱应下，扭头循着对方声音寻找那双发出让他感叹“太他妈性感了”的唇，不料被一团布料挡住去路。

“不是答应了要自己咬住吗，taka？耍赖可不是好习惯。”山下亨直起身，看爱人乖乖咬住衣服把胸膛完全裸露给他，乳尖硬起随着呼吸上下起伏，像是乖巧躺在他身下等待验收的祭品。

天气真的太热了。

山下亨认同了森内贵宽的话，他脱掉被汗水沾湿的背心甩到地上，抬手随意把掉落在额前的头发捋至脑后，俯身叼着人乳尖慢条斯理地啃咬。小猫明显是被美色冲昏了头脑，胯下性器拍在山下亨大腿上彰显自己的存在。被衣服束缚只能哼哼着偷偷伸手去摸，被对方发现狠狠一巴掌打在屁股上。

“这么一会就硬成这样？看来平时操的还不够，很想我吗？”

献祭自己的姿态再加上对方流连于敏感处的手指在精神和肉体同时刺激着森内贵宽，还差一点就要攀上顶峰时对方却无情放手。森内贵宽刚想张口质问就被一根手指按住下颌，闷哼淹没在被唾液浸湿的衣料里，接受来自他的神明的指使。  
“好好咬住，不许松开。”

润滑剂随着手指挤进身体，森内贵宽乖顺地为他的神明打开自己，后穴从紧绷到柔柔吮吸着山下亨的手指，爱人不间断的亲吻无疑是最好的松弛剂。祭品清甜的气息被情欲污染，酝酿成美酒诱惑神明，让他在爱与欲中塑造出血肉。

进入前山下亨解开了衣服对爱人的束缚，不出所料听到对方抱怨，带着点鼻音和被欺负的委屈。  
“toru桑，好热。”

“让你更热一点好不好。”

充分的前戏让山下亨顺利破开阻碍进入爱人身体，肠壁自觉裹上来讨好入侵的阴茎，乖巧的吮吸着往深处吞吃。多年的默契让他们熟知对方的敏感点，一下一下累积快感，力度越来越大，汗水滴在森内贵宽的胸前滑下，仿佛神明向他爱上祭品后无法庇护的众生忏悔时的泪痕。

森内贵宽伸出手，山下亨顺势拉起人让他坐在自己怀里继续操弄。森内贵宽终于接近了他认为山下亨最性感的痣，嘴角的、脖颈上的。他小心翼翼的亲吻神明的嘴角，又亵渎般在颈上吮出重重的痕迹。

太性感了。

森内贵宽射在爱人小腹上时阳光顺着缝隙正打在山下亨身上，昏黄的光线照亮被他吮出的吻痕也照亮因为抱着他用力更加明显的锁骨。山下亨没有戴套，肠壁清晰的感觉让他感到将神明拉下神坛的罪恶，也体会到神明因他而堕落的成就感。  
他爱的神明在他体内，因他长出了属于凡人的血肉之躯。

“对不起taka，太诱人了没来得及戴套。”山下亨的声音带着几分餍足，细碎的吻落在森内贵宽的颈侧，无声表达着歉意。

“没关系的神明大人。”森内贵宽语气轻快窝在爱人怀里，拒绝解释为什么会叫神明大人。

他们在长日尽处相拥，在落日余晖中接吻。  
在漫漫长路上用爱意塑造血肉，不再瑀瑀独行。


End file.
